Sweet
by AEC1990
Summary: Sometimes his boyfriend could be so sweet.


AEC1990 is in no way associated with Aoyama Gosho, Shōnen Sunday, TMS Entertainment, Funimation, Viz Media or any other owner of the anime series Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Sweet**

"Shiiin~channnn!!"

My boyfriend of three years appeared before me, latching to my waist, looking up at me big, watery tears in his eyes.

"Is it true, Shin-chan?"

I stared down at him. I wasn't yet sure what had set off this particular dramatic streak.

"Is what true, baka?"

"Did you eat Ran-chan's Valentine chocolate?"

I blinked. Of course I had. I'd fancied myself in love with her for years. Kaito knew that.

"And then go about playing with my name?"

"Huh?"

What is he talking about?

"Ran told me about your 'Detective KID' stunt!"

Wait. What? That was ages ago.

"How dare you steal the KID's name! You even called him a detective!"

He wasn't latched to my waist any more. He was now on his feet, hands fisted in my shirt, overly large, obviously fake tears still in his eyes. He's "upset" at me for something like that? It's been over a year since his last act as the phantom thief.

"How dare you be so sweet! You're _never_ that sweet to me!!"

--

That's it?

"What are you talking about, Kuroba? Why should I be sweet to you?"

Condescending tone? Check. If he's going to act like a teenager, I can act like one too.

He pushed me away, disgusted.

"What do you mean 'Why should I be sweet to you?'! I'm your boyfriend!"

I straightened my shirt, turning away from Kaito, and headed toward the door to retrieve my suit jacket.

"Exactly. Why should be sweet to a _man_?"

I lifted my jacket from its hanging place.

"Asshole!"

His voice was laced with anger as he spun me around, and his lips crashed against mine. Kaito pulled back, and we glared at each other for a moment, Kaito's eyes twinkling, and burst out laughing.

"Welcome home, Kaito," I said, smiling.

"It's good to be back," he replied, pulling me in for a warm hug.

We stayed like that for a few moments, but eventually, I had to break the silence

"Takagi-keiji called. They need my help with a case."

Kaito pouted.

"Can't they get someone else? Just for tonight?"

"I wish," I replied. "But I've got to go."

I pressed a soft kiss to my boyfriend's lips, and he sighed softly.

"Then, come home safely," he said, helping me into my jacket then holding me close for another moment.

"Of course, Kai."

---

I sighed, leaning against the door frame, watching as my boyfriend left for work.

I bet he forgot what today was.

And Megure-keibu promised Shinichi wouldn't have to work today, too!

I didn't want to spend tonight alone…

Smiling sadly, I closed and locked the front door before heading down the hall to the kitchen.

When I went to open the door to the kitchen, I felt the door snag on a trip wire. Not knowing what I might have set off, I waited behind the door for a few moments until I heard a soft thump on the other side of the wall. Cautiously, I opened the door the rest of the way and looked into the kitchen to see something amazing.

The table was set for two, a pair of freshly lit candles at the center, surrounded by a small but fine meal of western origin and a small cake.

Recalling the thump, I turned to regard the wall next to the door, and embedded in the small message board we kept there, was a small arrow with a sheet of paper tied around it. I carefully untied the paper and unrolled it to find a note from Shinichi.

"I really wanted to spend the evening with you," it read. "But an important case came up and the order to have me come in came from Matsumoto-keiji himself. I'll see you later. Happy birthday."

----

He remembered.

And he cooked a whole meal for me.

And once he found he wouldn't get to show me in to dinner himself, he rigged the room so the candles would light when I came.

I smiled softly, clutching his note to my chest.

Sometimes he could be so sweet.

* * *

Yay for 2:00 in the morning, I-don't-feel-like-doing-my-homework writings!  
I started this shortly after watching episode 269.  
I haven't really tried to write anything for nearly four years, so....  
I don't even know what I was trying to write any more, but the in-text breaks are all places I could have stopped...  
I could probably have tried writing some stuff immediately after this and go back and write something leading up to the first line, but I think I like where it's ended.


End file.
